


Beneath, You're Beautiful

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Feelings, Feels, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Anya doesn't like herself very much, but Marianne hopes to change that, even if it's just in a small way.Oneshot/drabble





	Beneath, You're Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Beneath your beautiful"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/310440) by Labrinth and Emili Sandé. 



She wasn't beautiful. Anya knew that. She was too tall, towering over the other people she knew, boys and girls alike. Her nose was too big; her hips wide, and not in the good way. She was pudgy and even her English wasn't that good...

Anya stared at herself sadly in the mirror. There were so many things she'd change if she could... 

A hand on her shoulder made her jump. " _Bonjour, mon cherie."_ Marianne said smoothly, eyes twinkling. Usually Anya might strike up a conversation--or a fight, on a bad day. Now, she just just didn't have it in her. 

Marianne frowned. Someone looking so unhappy? Not if she had anything to do with it! She got an idea then and disappeared, and when she came back, the other woman hadn't moved from in front of the mirror. 

Anya definitely jumped this time when she felt something slap her back, not hard enough to quite hurt but hard enough to just stick to her back. She twisted to glare at Marianne, though it was halfhearted. 

"What are you trying to--?"

But the Frenchwoman had already disappeared around the corner and from sight. Dejected, Anya reached around behind her for whatever was on her back. She feared the worst. After all, it was no secret that nobody really liked her... 

The note came off easily. Though it was short, it took Anya a moment to read because of her clumsy English and Marianne's messy handwriting. 

ՎՕՄ'ɾҼ ҌҼⱭՄԵÍƑՎӀ~


End file.
